Episode 06 - Der Rächer aus den Schatten
ist die sechste Episode der Sword Art Online Anime Adaptation und auch die sechste Episode des Aincrad Handlungsstrangs. Veröffentlicht am 11. August 2012. Zusammenfassung Als Yolko aus dem Fenster fiel, entdeckte Kirito auf einem Dach in der Nähe einen Spieler mit Kapuze und versuchte diesen zu verfolgen, aber der Spieler teleportierte sich weg. Nach dem sie Schmitt verabschiedeten, trafen sich Asuna und Kirito zum Abendessen auf der Bank, Kirito fiel sein Sandwich, das Asuna gemacht hatte, aus der Hand und er sah, wie es sich auflöste. Er erkannte, dass Yolko und Caynz am Leben waren und sie mit einem Trick versucht hatten, Schmitt dazu zu bringen zu gestehen was er getan hatte. Schmitt, Yolko und Caynz wurden von drei Top Mitgliedern der Gilde Laughing Coffin in einen Hinterhalt gelockt, doch Kirito kam gerade rechtzeitig um sie zu retten. Später fand Asuna Grimlock, der Griselda's Tod befohlen hatte, und brachte ihn zu den anderen. Schmitt und die anderen nahmen Grimlock und ließen Kirito und Asuna allein, die dann Griselda als Geist sahen, die ihnen dankte. Handlung Nachdem er miterlebt hatte, wie Yolko in Polygonen zersprang, erblickte Kirito den mit einer Kapuze verhüllten Mörder, wie er vom Tatort floh und deshalb versuchte Kirito ihn zu fangen. Während der Verfolgung nahm der Mörder einen Teleport-Kristall heraus. Als Kirito dies bemerkte, nutzte er seinen Schwertwurf Skill, um zu versuchen, den Mann mit Kapuze abzulenken, doch die Attacke wurde durch den AREA-Effekt abgeblockt — und der Täter war keineswegs von dem Angriff überrascht. Dann startete der Täter seinen Teleport-Kristall einzusetzen, und, während Kirito ihn jagte, klingelte die Glocke auf einmal, was Kirito davon abhielt zu hören, wohin sich der Mörder teleportierte. Frustriert von seinem versagten Versuch, den Täter zu fangen, kehrte Kirito in den Raum zurück und schlug mit seiner Faust gegen die Wand, welche daraufhin eine «Immortal Object»-Anzeige aufpoppen ließ. Währenddessen bewachte Asuna den ängstlichen Schmitt, der vollkommen daran glaubte, dass der Mörder der rachsüchtige Geist der verstorbenen Gildenanführerin, Griselda, sei, da die Robe des Attentäters Griseldas Outfit ähnelte. Doch Kirito glaubte noch immer daran, dass es kein Geist gewesen war, da Geister keine Teleport-Kristalle nutzen würde, und dachte, dass es eine logische Erklärung für die zwei Mörder in der sicheren Zone geben müsste. Nachdem sie Schmitt zurück zum Hauptquartier der Göttlichen Drachen Allianz geschickt hatten, dachten Kirito und Asuna über die jüngsten Ereignisse nach. Asuna begann zu glauben, dass der Spieler im schwarzen Umhang wirklich Griseldas Geist gewesen sein könnte, da sie ihn bereits zwei mal gesehen hatte. Doch Kirito beharrte noch immer, dass es kein Geist war, da ein Geist keinen Teleport-Kristall nutzen/brauchen würde. Es schien als hätte Kirito eine Erklärung in Bezug auf den Teleport-Kristall, doch er setzte sich recht schnell darüber hinweg. Einen Moment später gab Asuna Kirito ein Sandwich. Kirito preiste das Sandwich, dachte es sei gekauft, erfuhr jedoch dann, dass es von Asuna selbst hergestellt worden war. Kirito sagte spaßeshalber, er könnte Asunas selbst gekochtes Essen verkaufen und davon reich werden. Dies regte Asuna auf, woraufhin Kirito das Sandwich aus der Hand und dann, wie auch Kirito selbst, auf den Boden fiel. Das Sandwich zersprang in Polygonen, und Kirito realisierte die Wahrheit über das Verbrechen, erklärte, dass das, was sie gesehen hatten, etwas anderes gewesen war, als sie gedacht hatten; dass es nie irgendwelche Waffen oder eine Logik gegeben hatte, die erlaubten, jemanden in einer sicheren Zone zu töten. Währenddessen besuchte Schmitt Griseldas Grab auf den Feldern der 19. Ebene, dem «Hill of the Cross», und bat nach Vergebung. Dann ertönte eine geisterähnliche Stimme, die wiederholte Male "Ach, wirklich?" fragte; dies erschrak Schmitt. Dann erkannte er, dass ihm etwas näher kam und er drehte sich um, sah jedoch nur einen Hasen. Schmitt war erleichtert, drehte sich um und sah, dass ein in einen Umhang gehüllter Geist vor ihm stand. Der Geist fragte Schmitt, was er getan hatte und nahm ein Schwert heraus. Erschrocken gestand Schmitt, dass er an jenem Tag einen Kristall und eine Memo in seiner Gürteltasche aufgefunden hatte; dann wurde er von der Stimme eines Mannes unterbrochen, die ihn fragte, wessen Auftrag es war, und ein zweiter Geist mit Umhang erschien. Schmitt glaubte, dass der zweite Geist der von Grimlock sei und antwortete, dass er nicht wusste, wer den Befehl gegeben hatte und behauptete, dass er noch nie jemanden getötet hatte. Die zwei "Geister" setzten dann ihre Kapuzen ab und stellten sich als Yolko und Caynz heraus, die beide sehr lebendig waren, was Schmitt erneut schockierte. In der Zeit erklärte Kirito Asuna, dass Yolko und Caynz tatsächlich am Leben waren. Kirito meinte, dass die HP eines Spielers in einer sicheren Zone unter normalen Umständen nicht sinken konnten, doch die Haltbarkeit von Gegenständen konnte trotzdem sinken, genau wie ein Sandwich, dass seine Haltbarkeit verlor und in Fragmente zersprang. Der Speer, der Caynz Rüstung durchstoßen hatte, hatte Caynz HP nicht vermindert, sondern stattdessen die Haltbarkeit seiner Rüstung, was die zerspringenden Scherben erklärte. Caynz hatte alles so geplant, dass er sich in dem Moment, in dem seine Rüstung zerprang, wegteleportierte — der folgende Effekt sah dem des Todes-Spezial-Effektes sehr ähnlich, sodass man leicht davon getäuscht werden konnte. Was Yolko anging, nahm Kirito an, dass sie sich den Dolch in ihre Rückenbekleidung gestochen hatte, da sie ihnen nie den Rücken zugedreht hatte, während sie mit ihnen gesprochen hatte. Als ihre Klamotten dabei waren zu zerspringen, tat sie so, als wäre sie von einem von draußen aus geworfenen Dolch in den Rücken getroffen worden und aus dem Fenster gefallen wäre; als sie kurz davor war, auf dem Boden aufzukommen und ihre Kleidung zersprang, teleportierte sie sich. Kirito vermutete auch, dass der vermummte Mörder Caynz gewesen war, der die Erscheinung eines in einen Umhang gehüllten Mörders imitiert hatte, um es so aussehen zu lasen, als ob Yolko von ihm getötet worden war. Auf dem Hill of the Cross erkannte Schmitt Yolkos und Caynz Plan und meinte, dass er nur einem Befehl folgen würde, dem ihm jemand gegeben hatte, der ihn auch mit viel Geld bezahlt hatte. Dann wurde Schmitt plötzlich mit einem Dolch angegriffen und wurde davon paralysiert. Danach näherten sich die Angreifer und Schmitt erkannte sie als die Mitglieder der berüchtigten Player Killing-Gilde Laughing Coffin, und gaben Preis, dass sie mit dem Ziel, Schmitt, Yolko und Caynz zu töten, hergekommen waren. Gerade als sich die Situation zu verschlechtern schien, kam Kirito in letzter Sekunde auf einem Pferd an um sie zu retten und verschreckte die PKer, indem er behauptete, dass bald Verstärkung kommen würde. Kiritos Warnung ernst nehmend, flohen PoH, Xaxa und Johnny Black. Schmitt dankte Kirito für die Rettung, fragte jedoch wie er wissen konnte, dass sie überfallen worden waren. Kirito antwortete, dass er sich nicht sicher gewesen war, aber es für möglich gehalten hatte. Kirito fing an, über die zwei von Grimlock hergestellten Waffen zu fragen. Yolko und Caynz gaben zu, dass Grimlock zuerst nicht dazu bereit gewesen war, ihnen zu helfen, ihrer Bitte letztendlich jedoch nachging. Kirito erzählte ihnen, dass Grimlock ihren Plan nicht um Griseldas Willen abgelehnt hatte, was Yolko und Caynz überraschte. Dann erinnerte Kirito sich an die Unterhaltung mit Asuna. Asuna fragte Kirito, was er tun würde, wenn er einen Legendary Drop erhalten würde. Kirito antwortete, dass er diese Art von Situation hasste, und es einer der Gründe sei, weshalb er ein Einzelspieler war. Asuna meinte, dass es in ihrer Gilde die Regel gab, dass jeder die Items behalten durfte, die er erhielt. Sie fuhr fort und sagte, dass es in SAO an den Spielern liegt, bekannt zu geben, was er oder sie nach einem Kampf erhalten hat. Dies sei der Grund dafür, dass es besser sei, eine Regel zu haben, die verbietet, Geheimnisse und Lügen vor andern Gruppenmitgliedern zu haben und dass diese Regel dazu verhelfen würde, dass Ehen in SAO wirklich etwas bedeuteten, da die Spieler nichts mehr verheimlichen konnten. Asuna fand, dies sei romantisch und realistisch, als Kirito aus Neugierde fragte, ob Asuna je verheiratet gewesen war. Diese verstand die Frage jedoch falsch und war bereit dazu, ihn mit einer Gabel anzugreifen. Schnell verbesserte Kirito sich und bemerkte etwas über die Lageraufteilung. Er fragte sich, was passieren würde, wenn ein Teil des Pärchens starb. Asuna meinte, dass die Items wahrscheinlich zum verbliebenen Teil des Pärchens gesendet werden würden, statt verloren zu gehen. Dann bemerkten beide, dass, als Griselda gestorben war, der Ring wohl zu Grimlock gesendet worden war, da sie auch im Spiel verheiratet gewesen waren, und, dass Grimlock ihn von seinem eigenen Lager gestohlen haben musste. Gerade in der Gegenwart fragte Caynz, ob Grimlock derjenige gewesen war, der die Memo gesendet und Griselda getötet hatte. Kirito erklärte, dass Grimlock Laughing Coffin angeheuert hatte, damit diese für ihn den Mord beging. Außerdem sagte Kirito, dass Grimlock Yolko und Caynz bei ihrem Plan geholfen hatte, damit er die Vorfälle um den Ring ein für alle Mal begraben konnte, indem er sie alle drei auf einmal umbringen konnte, was das Erscheinen von Laughing Coffin erklärte. Asuna erreichte die andern mit dem gefangenen Grimlock, dem Auftraggeber von Laughing Coffin, der alles aus der Ferne beobachtet hatte. Nachdem er in die Enge getrieben worden war, hatte er zugegeben, dass er der führende Kopf im Tod um seine Frau gewesen war, deren realer Name Yuuko war. Sein eigentliches Motiv war, dass er nicht wollte, dass sich die Persönlichkeit seiner Frau von der in der realen Welt unterschied. Da Grimlock glaubte, dass seine Yuuko verschwunden sei und sie in Erinnerung halten wollte, wie sie wirklich gewesen war, entschied er sich, sie zu töten, überzeugt davon, dass er seine Frau aus Liebe umgebracht hatte. Asuna berichtigte ihn indem sie sagte, dass es keine Liebe, sondern Besessenheit. Erschrocken von Asunas Worten fiel Grimlock zitternd zu Boden. Dann gingen Schmitt und Caynz zu Grimlock, bedankten sich bei Kirito, dass er ihnen geholfen hatte und fragten, ob er ihn verhaften könnte; Kirito bejahte. Als sich der Fall seinem Ende näherte, fragte Asuna Kirito, was er tun würde, wenn er verheiratet wäre und eine Seite an seinem Partner entdeckte, die er zuvor noch nicht gekannt hatte. Zu ihrer Überraschung antwortete Kirito, dass er sich darüber freuen würde, mit jemandem verheiratet zu sein, da dies bedeuten würde, jede Seite des jeweils anderen zu lieben, und dass er sich glücklich schätzen würde, eine neue Seite an seinem Partner zu entdecken und somit eine neue Sache hatte, die er an seinem Partner lieben könnte. Kurz bevor die beiden fort gingen, packte Kirito Asunas Arm, um ihr Yuukos Geist zu zeigen, und fühlte, dass die ehemalige Gildenanführerin nun in Frieden ruhen konnte. Plötzlich fragte Asuna, ob sie sich nicht gegenseitig auf ihrer Freundesliste hinzufügen wollten, doch Kirito erinnerte sie daran, dass er ein EInzelspieler war. Deshalb bat Asuna ihn darum, darüber nachzudenken, während sie zurück zur Stadt gingen, um etwas zu essen. Neue Charaktere * PoH * XaXa * Johnny Black * Grimlock Gilden * Goldener Apfel * Ritter des Blutschwurs * Göttliche Drachen Allianz * Laughing Coffin Inventar * Caynz ** Teleport-Kristall * Asuna ** Sandwich * Kirito ** Wurfspieß x 3 ** Sandwich - erhalten von Asuna * Yolko ** Record Crystal ** Guilty Thorn * PoH ** Mate Chopper Orte * Aincrad Ebene 57 ** Marten ** Marten (Herberge) ** Marten (Park) ** Marten (Restaurant) * Aincrad Ebene 19: Hill of the Cross Adaptationshinweise :Adaptiert von Band 8 Vorfall in den eigenen Reihen. * In der Light Novel begeben sich Asuna und Kirito in dem Versuch, Grimlock in einem NPC-Restaurant aufzulauern, dass er scheinbar mochte, zur 20. Ebene. Doch im Anime sitzen sie auf einer einfachen Bank um zu Abend zu essen. * In der Light Novel fragte Schmitt, ob er alle Namen der Goldener Apfel-Mitglieder aufschreiben sollte und er gibt Kirito das Pergament mit den Namen. Während er auf der 20. Ebene auf Grimlock wartet, liest Kirito das Pergament und bemerkt, dass Caynz Name als Caynz romanisiert statt Kains auf der Liste stand. Das weiste Kirito darauf hin, dass der Mord ein Trick war. Im Anime fand er dies jedoch heraus, indem er seinen scharfen Verstand nutzte nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie das Sandwich mit niedriger Haltbarkeit zerbarst, als es auf den Boden fiel. * Im Anime wird nichts über Schmitts Vergangenheit preisgegeben. In der LN jedoch heißt es, dass er ein Sportler war. * Das Algade House erscheint im Anime nicht, weshalb Heathcliff keinen Auftritt hat. In der LN treffen sicg Asuna und Kirito mit ihm und fragen, ob ein Mord innerhalb der Safe Area möglich sei. Im Anime macht Kirito seine eigenen Schlussfolgerungen während er durch Marten geht. * In der Novel unternahm Kirito für den Fall, dass er von den Laughing Coffin-Mitgliedern attackiert würde, zahlreiche Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, wie zum Biespiel indem er einen Gegengift-Trank trank und viele Heilkristalle mit sich nahm. Im Anime wird dies ausgelassen. * Es scheint, als hätte Schmitts Lähmungs-Status nachgelassen, als sich Laughing Coffin zurückzog. In der Light Novel gibt Kirito Schmitt stattdessen ein Gegenmittel. * Nachdem der Geist im Anime zu Schmitt gesprochen hatte, schaute sich letzterer zuerst um und sah einen Hasen, bevor er sich umdrehte und zum eigentlichen "Geist" aufschaute. In der Novel sieht SChmitt den "Geist" den Geist nachdem der "Geist" zu ihm gesprochen hatte. * Im Anime erwähnt Kirito nicht, dass Caynz noch einen zweiten Teleport-Kristall in seiner Tasche hatte, um vorzutäuschen, dass er starb. In der Novel erwähnt Kirito, dass sich Caynz außerhalb der sicheren Zone mit der Klinge aufgespießt haben musste und sich dann zurück in die Stadt teleportiert haben musste. Dann hatte er es wahrscheinlich so aussehen lassen, als wäre er ermordet worden. * Als Kirito im Anime Laughing Coffin verjagt hatte, gab er bekannt, dass Verstärkung nachkommen würde. In der Novel schickte er Klein, nachdem sie verschwunden waren, eine Nachricht, dass alles sicher war. * Das Gespräch zwischen den Laughing Coffin-Mitgliedern und Kirito ist im Anime viel kürzer als das in der Light Novel. Als Kirito erscheint, um Yolko, Caynz und Schmitt zu retten, erkennt der Anführer, PoH, Kirito im Anime nicht wieder; in der Novel jedoch erinnert er sich an ihn und daran, dass er ihn vorher schon mal irgendwo getroffen hatte. * In der Light Novel sagte XaXa Kirito, dass er ihn einfangen würde, indem er ein Pferd ritt. Doch im Anime sagte XaXa gar nichts zu Kirito. * Im Anime schienen die Laughing Coffin-Mitglieder Schmitt nicht als den (Vize-)Anführer der GDA wiederzuerkennen. Stattdessen nannten sie ihn, wegen seiner Mitgliedschaft bei der GDA, "Bigshot". * In der Light Novel leugnete Grimlock zuerst seine Schuld an Griseldas Tod und sagte, dass Griselda versucht haben musste, den Ring anzuziehen und dass er deshalb den Ring nicht erhalten habe nachdem sie getötet worden war. Er gab erst zu, dass er schuldig war, als Yolko einen «Eternal Storage Trinket» mit Griseldas Gildenanführer-Siegel und den Hochzeitsringen ausgrub, was bewies, dass Griselda den Ring nicht getragen haben konnte. * Obwohl die Novel Kirito in seinem Blackwyrm Coat zeigte, trug er im Anime einen anderen, unbenannten Umhang. Zitate *''If you married someone, that means you love every side of your significant other that you already know. So if you find a new side after to love, doesn’t that mean you’ll love your partner even more?'' - Kirito Referenzen Navigation en:Illusionary Avenger es:Episodio 6 pl:Sword Art Online odcinek 06 pt-br:Episódio 06 - Vingador Fantasma ru:Sword Art Online (Серия 6) Kategorie:Anime Episoden Kategorie:Anime Episoden Aincrad Kategorie:Aincrad